1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to an apparatus and system that process images taken by a camera mounted in a vehicle and recognize road surface markings, traffic lights, signs, and the like on roads that surround the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-3-220410 discloses an apparatus that processes images taken by a camera mounted in a vehicle and recognizes road surface markings.
JP-A-6-206196 discloses an apparatus including cameras disposed forwardly and rearwardly of a vehicle. The apparatus detects contrast of an image taken by the forward camera and, if it is hard to obtain information on a forward image, uses information obtained by the rearward camera to recognize environment surrounding the vehicle.